Ed Norris (actor)
Ed Norris (actor), born April 10, 1960 in New York City, New York, USA, is an actor, radio presenter and police commander. He guest stars as Detective Ed Norris in the first, second, third, fourth, & fifth seasons. He is the host of the Ed Norris Show on WHFS in Baltimore, Maryland. He served as police commissioner for Baltimore from 2000 to late 2002. Norris had briefly served as Deputy Commissioner, Operations. Norris is a 20-year veteran of the New York Police Department. Norris was appointed Maryland State Police Superintendent following his term as Baltimore Police Commissioner. His performance as the Baltimore Police Commissioner is still taught by the University of Virginia's Darden School as a case study on effective leadership. Biography Chief of police In March 2000, Norris was selected to become Police Commissioner of the Baltimore Police Department by Mayor Martin O'Malley. Norris led the nation in crime decline every year as Baltimore City police commissioner. He left the Baltimore Police Department in December 2002 in a flurry of media speculation about acrimony between Norris and staffers in the O'Malley administration. Norris continues to have an acrimonious relationship with members of the O'Malley administration. In 2002, Maryland Governor Robert Ehrlich appointed Norris as Superintendent of the Maryland State Police. He resigned from the State Police when he was indicted on criminal charges. Norris continues to have a good relationship with Ehrlich, who is a frequent guest on the Ed Norris Show. Indictment In December 2003, Norris was indicted on three charges by U.S. Attorney Thomas DiBiagio. Two of the counts charged Norris had made illegal personal expenditures of over $20,000 to pay for expensive gifts, personal expenses, and extramarital affairs with at least six women from the Baltimore Police Department’s supplemental account. The third count alleged that he had lied on a mortgage application, stating that approximately $9,000 he received from his father was not a gift, as was stated in the loan, but a loan. Norris was determined to have lied by a jury of his peers. Norris has alleged political motivation behind the charges brought by DiBiagio. The political motivation has been alleged to be in furtherance of DiBiagio's own career, and in retribution for Norris's testimony before the 9/11 Commission. As part of a plea bargain in May 2004, Norris pleaded guilty to the third charge. He was sentenced to six months in federal prison, six months of home detention, and 500 hours of community service which were served in Baltimore. Radio and acting career Norris is currently the host of the popular Ed Norris Show on WHFS 105.7FM in Baltimore, Maryland. The show broadcasts from 3:00pm to 6:00PM Eastern Time. The show is notable for its cynicism of Baltimore city and Maryland state politics. A highlight of the show is the crime reports and police department stories submitted by listeners via the Crimecall website. Norris also has a recurring minor role on HBO's The Wire (TV series), appearing in various episodes throughout the show's five season run as a homicide detective of the same name. His appearances are a source of irony on the show, and he is often given dialogue bemoaning the state of the Baltimore police department. Credits Guest star References External links *Ed Norris (actor) at IMDb *Ed Norris (actor) at Wikipedia Category:Recurring cast Category:Season 1 cast Category:Season 2 cast Category:Season 3 cast Category:Season 4 cast Category:Season 5 cast